24 Hours
by D-ranged
Summary: Every minute for 24 hours documented in detail. It's going to be a long day for the Marauders and co...
1. Default Chapter

24 HOURS Summary: Every minute for 24 hours from many different points of view.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot. The idea of 24 hours from the series 24 hours. (no shit huh)  
  
Chapter 1: First 5 minutes or so.  
  
"I'm positive I can do it. No problem. Just give me 24 hours."  
  
"You're on."  
  
And so it began.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A very angry James Potter brushed his newly-charmed blue hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Damn Sirius. Damn Sirius," could be heard spouting bitterly from his mouth as he raced towards the Whomping Willow as fast as his legs could carry him. However, it was quite a distance away from the castle, and it took him about five minutes to get there, and that was quite a feat in itself. All the way there, his mind was racing with thoughts of an expelled Sirius with no home and a very disappointed Remus. With each terrifying thought, he sped up until he felt as if he ran any faster he would be flying .The last thing on his mind was the date he had just rushed out of, leaving a very hurt Stephanie Taylor in his wake.  
  
His designer dress robe was torn jaggedly at the hem, and it was not on purpose, to look good in the "grunge" age. He had a few specially tailored robes for that. This was supposed to be his best midnight blue ones, he grumbled, straight from Bewitched and Beyond's men's section, these were high street ones, he thought, pushing out thoughts of what was happening at that very moment. He knew it was strange and insensitive to be thinking of the state of his robes, but he found himself refusing to believe what Sirius had just told him via their secret way of communication.  
  
He screeched to a halt on seeing the silhouette of the very violent tree in the distance, and looked around him hurriedly, still cursing Sirius under his breath. If only Sirius had consulted him first! That would have saved so much trouble! He could have screamed right there, but that would not do.  
  
A stick..he just needed a stick..or something which vaguely resembled one so that he could transfigure it into something long. He looked up at the full moon, and a sense of dread surrounded him as a scream of pain was heard from somewhere beyond the tree...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"He left me right there! Right after talking to Sirius in that mirror thing they have! He didn't' even explain where he was going! I bet you Lily was involved..." Stephanie dissolved into tears at the last bit, sniffling pitifully in the corner of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Her good friends sat there helplessly, one of them had been victim to being dumped by James and she recognized the same despair in the eyes of her friend.  
  
"Maybe it was just a Marauder emergency Steph. He will probably be back pursuing you tomorrow morning. I doubt Lily would intervene on your date. I mean, she is very nice. You have to admit that." Rachel consoled Steph, while gently patting her arm, but it was to no avail. Stephanie continued sobbing hysterically, and Lucinda just bit her lip before giving her a hug.  
  
"I bet..I bet.." Steph managed to sputter between sobs, and every word was laced with anger. Quite unusual coming from the usually very gentle and meek Stephanie.  
  
"I bet Lily just broke up with Dung and wants him to comfort her. That bitch has him at her beck and call. It's just so UNFAIR." She hissed out Lily's name like it was poison to her lips, and her two best friends flinched. Lily Evans was in front of the fireplace arguing with Peter Pettigrew, a boy in their year, what if she had heard? Lily was definitely very popular among the student population.  
  
Much as they were jealous of James's affection for Lily, they found her a pleasant girl, and personally, quite liked and admired her. However, this was not the time to reason with Stephanie, this was the time to diss James and Lily and everything to do with them.  
  
"Yes. The bitch." Lucinda tried to say spitefully, but it came out sounding half-hearted.  
  
Truth be told, she did not feel very sorry for Stephanie. Just a few days ago, Stephanie had bet that she could get James to say that he loved her in 24 hours flat, as he had already told her that she was "different from other girls". Lucinda had just rolled her eyes and took her up on the bet, just for shits and giggles. After all, Stephanie's ego needed a bit of deflation. She figured that Stephanie was all set to do it that night, but their date had been interrupted, too bad, she thought.  
  
Lucinda tried once again to say "Yes, the bitch." And put on a better show this time, convincing Stephanie. Rachel just did what a good girl friend would do, and left to find a few tubs of ice cream from the kitchen, passing by Peter who was beginning to shout at Lily. I wonder what they are arguing about..she thought, but as she was not a nosy person by nature, she merely shrugged and walked quickly to the kitchens.  
  
"Remember, he didn't dump you. At least that didn't happen.." Lucinda tried again, while giving Stephanie another supportive hug, and Stephanie just sobbed in reply.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's his bloody problem?" Sirius swore, as he ran behind James. Personally, he would not give a bloody botts bean if Snape was mauled alive, but apparently James had another attack of conscience. Snape probably would not have even followed the threat, he was probably cowardly snoozing in his bed while they were out here trying to go save him. Sirius shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes, he just couldn't understand James.  
  
I thought that he would be amused, even grateful for me taking care of Snape, Sirius thought angrily, feeling his Black blood boil. After all, he had told James that he would have that greasy piece of owl's shit begging for their mercy without having to use any Zonko's supplies. Just give him 24 hours and it would be all be done.  
  
James had agreed to the bet. Now, he was off trying to act the hero. Blame it on the Potter gene, he deduced. However, something in the way James had hollered, "TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING" and bolted out of the date with Stephanie scared Sirius, although he would never admit it. Blame it on the Black gene, he figured.  
  
His thoughts were all flashbacks as he hurried after James, though only half-heartedly. He did want to be there to see the action after all, and to make sure James did not get hurt. James always tended to get injured in his heroic escapades, the wanker, he thought, but lengthened his stride nonetheless.  
  
He had just received a letter from his parents informing him of the impending disownment if he did not immediately join the Dark Lord and redeem himself. Convert and be saved, had been the way his parents had signed off, before the letter had burst into bright violet flames.  
  
The letter had bothered him endlessly, as he did love his parents. Somewhere in his heart he remembered how everything had been alright until he had visited his Uncle. Part of him ached that his own uncle had turned him against his family, and made him an outcast. If anything, Sirius hated not being accepted, maybe that was why he always tried to be "cool" in school. The other half of him was grateful that his eyes had been opened to the injustice, and that he had not followed his parents down the path of evil.  
  
Sometimes late at night, when all his friends were fast asleep, he would miss how his mother would hug him and tell him that he was the smartest wizard they could ever hope for. But these pangs came less and less, as his hatred for the Dark Arts grew.  
  
After reading the letter and watching it turn into a pile of ashes, his resolve weakened slightly. After visiting his uncle, he had always been very against the Dark Arts, and very committed to stopping anyone involved in it. However, that letter had hit a weak spot, his mother had called him her little star. Something which she had never called him for approximately 10 years. He could still remember when they had been stargazing on the roof of the mansion, and she pointed out the star of Sirius.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Sirius, you are my only joy in life at times. Your father is constantly away doing, "she had halted there, Sirius remembered, and he now understood that she had been pausing to think of a suitable phrase to replace "murdering people". After all, Sirius was only four at that time.  
  
"Doing what Mama?" A cheerful Sirius had inquired, bouncing about excitedly, he loved spending time with his mother. She always made him seem like the universe to her, and if anything, Sirius fed off attention.  
  
"Business. With a very important man." Was the reply, and the four-year- old Sirius had accepted that without a doubt in his mind that his mother was not telling him the truth.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Snape had noticed Sirius looking rather depressed and had approached him from the behind, throwing a few curses at him, knowing that Sirius would not realise until it was too late.  
  
"Furnunculas! Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
As a result, Sirius was totally petrified in the middle of the hall, with boils growing on his neck, while his bright blue eyes glared viciously at Snape. Attacking from behind was a very typical Dark Wizard approach, and immediately all of his doubt that he was doing the right thing by refusing to join Voldemort's ranks was dissolved.  
  
"Resorting to attacking from behind, Snape? I'm actually amazed I didn't detect the sudden grease increase in the air," chuckled Sirius, ever so calm in the face of humiliation.  
  
Severus ignored Sirius's taunt, and replied in his calm, smooth voice, the voice of someone who knew that he was winning.  
  
"At least I'm not the one who is looking quite the fool now Black. Or should I say, Liddle Star?" The last bit was cooed in a mocking tone, which reminded Sirius of his cousin, Bellatrix Black.  
  
That struck a nerve. Sirius's infamous temper had been released, and he began yelling profanities at a very pleased looking Snape. However, that did not last very long, as Remus, the prefect on hall duty that day, hurried to the scene of commotion. Already, quite a few people had gathered to watch the show and enjoy the action. There were a couple of Slytherins who were sniggering at Sirius's predicament, but most of them were trying to undo the curses done on Sirius. However, owing to the fact that they were all first or second years on their way to Care of Magical Creatures, they were not much help.  
  
"Finite Incantatum!" Remus yelled above the noise of the crowd, and Sirius found himself in charge of his limbs once again, but the boils on his neck were getting larger and swelling up and turning a mysterious and disturbing shade of blue.  
  
"20 points from Slytherin!" Remus declared, "Break it up! Nothing else to see here folks!"  
  
"You all right Sirius?" Remus asked, stifling his laughter as he observed the boils growing larger. Sirius just growled. He pushed past Remus and strode towards a very smug looking Snape.  
  
"Boiling over with rage Black?" He snickered, raising an eyebrow at the fuming Sirius.  
  
Ignoring his comment, Sirius whispered a few words into Snape's ear, but Snape merely laughed and scoffed.  
  
"As if I would listen to a muggle-lover."  
  
Sirius had to clench his fists in restraint as he knew Remus was standing behind him, arms folded, waiting to take him to Madame Silastra.  
  
BACK TO PRESENT TIME  
  
Sirius was now about 5 paces from James, and he was about to reach out and give him a nudge to catch his attention, but a scream from somewhere beyond the Whomping Willow made his blood run cold. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm telling you, something's wrong!" A very worried Peter stood in front of a very impatient Lily Evans, his hands sweating, and blonde hair dripping with gel.  
  
Lily grimaced at the disgusting sight he portrayed, wondering why Lorraine, her dorm mate, found him attractive. She had even bet with Lily that she could win over Peter in 24 hours. Lily had accepted, with an amused look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" She snapped, and immediately felt guilty upon seeing a look of hurt flicker across Peter's face.  
  
"I mean, is it important?" She asked, a bit more kindly this time, and was rewarded by an explanation. For the past few minutes, Peter had been standing there stuttering about James. Honestly, she thought, she knew that Peter was positively in love with James, but at least he should be able to form coherent sentences.  
  
"James is in danger! He's going to the Whomping Willow to save Snape! It's too long to explain but you HAVE to go tell Dumbledore!"  
  
"This had better not be a prank, Pettigrew."  
  
"I Marauder Swear it isn't! It's a long story which I can't explain right now! But you just have to go to Dumbledore! Please Lily, you're the prefect of Gryffindor, it's your responsibility!" His voice had risen, and a Gryffindor girl on her way out of the common room paused to look at them inquisitively. However, she only paused for a split second, before shrugging her shoulders and walking through the portrait.  
  
"It's not my responsibility to look out for your two idiotic friends!" Lily snarled back, her voice dropping two tones to a low growl.  
  
"FINE! Then I'LL go. I just figured that you as the PREFECT would want to help out! But I guess I was mistaken!" Peter roared back, losing his temper. He now understood why Sirius thought Lily was so infuriating. Always thinking that she was superior, but when it came to a real crisis, she was too cowardly to act.  
  
Peter stormed off in anger, leaving a very insulted Lily behind, standing in front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace.  
  
Peter started off walking, but as he glimpsed the full moon appearing from behind the clouds, broke off into a run, passing the same girl he saw leave the common room.  
  
Peter was quite fit and healthy from following his friends around on midnight escapades, so he was at Dumbledore's office in about 3 minutes, which was quite fast, considering it was at the other end of the castle.  
  
"Peter! Wait up!" It was Lily Evans, panting behind him as she ran to catch up.  
  
"About time," Peter muttered under his breath, and they both stood at the entrance of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What's the password?" Inquired Peter with more hostility in his voice than he had wished, but Lily took no notice.  
  
"Gummy worms," she said loud and clear, and the gargoyle shifted, revealing a flight of revolving stone steps which led them up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore was rather surprised to say the least, at seeing this unlikely pair at his door at this time of night, but he motioned for them to come forward. Lily was very nervous, and was worried that he would reprimand her for not handling the situation well enough, or bothering him at this time of night.  
  
"We're very sorry to disturb you, Professor, but Peter said that something imp.." Lily started, but was cut off by Peter.  
  
"JAMES AND SIRIUS HAVE GONE TO THE WHOMPING WILLOW TO GO AFTER SNAPE SIR!"  
  
Dumbledore's face turned pale, and Lily sensed that something was seriously wrong. However, before she could ask what on earth was happening, a piercing scream cut through the silence of the night. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
There it is! Sorry if it was really confusing. NOW. REVIEW! Yay! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Next five minutes or so

24 HOURS Summary: Every minute for 24 hours from many different points of view.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot. The idea of 24 hours from the series 24 hours. (no shit huh)  
  
THANK U THANK U to the two people who reviewed!  
  
mysticaldreams: you'll see about Sirius's mum soon though I must say yes it does seem pretty weird for him and his mum to be loving. Thanks for pointing that out! Also, thanks for the little tutorial on how to cut someone off effectively using signs...very nice. Greatly appreciated dude. You rock.  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e: loving the nick name... thanks for the compliments! ( Haha yes I'm worrying about how I am going to carry off that bit...you rock as well!  
  
Chapter 2: Next 5 minutes or so...  
  
James's blood froze. Well not literally, but it did feel that way. He stood there in shock, the scream had not been Remus's usual screams of pain when he transformed. In fact, that sounded scarily like the screams of terror Snivellus was famous for.  
  
"SHIT!..STUPID TREE! STOP MOVING!"  
  
James was now seriously panicking. He had taken to screeching at the tree, in a very un-James like fashion. His chocolate eyes were full of terror as he gazed up at the tree which was now thrashing around even more violently.  
  
That could only mean one thing. Moony had been unleashed.  
  
"Stick..stick...AHA!"  
  
James almost squealed with relief as he picked up a twig from the ground. With a swish of his wand, it turned into a long wooden pole.  
  
As he made a movement forward to press the knot, there was a sudden powerful shove forward, sending him falling to the rocky ground. Instinctively, his hands shot out to break his fall, but that did not stop the sickening crack from sounding beneath him.  
  
His immediate instinct was to remain low, and pray that the branches would not find his injured form on the ground. Fortunately, the pole was still clasped in his sweaty hands, and with lightning speed, characteristic to a Quidditch player, he reached out and the tip of the pole just managed to reach the knot.  
  
Like magic, the whole tree froze. James noticed that a branch had been poised to hit a spot right where his head was two seconds ago, and he gulped nervously.  
  
Without looking back, he scrambled to his feet, ignoring the spasms of pain shooting up his left leg. His hands were cut from the rocks on the ground, and his glasses were knocked askew. In fact, he was sure that the right lens was broken, but there was no time to stop and repair it. Someone was behind him, someone was trying to get to him  
  
Not stopping to logically think about who on earth would be trying to capture him, he launched himself into the passage way behind the willow and started crawling as fast as his leg and hands would allow him to. Of course, this was not very fast, and he could hear the willow start thrashing again.  
  
Thank God, he thought, that would hold whoever it was who pushed me back. As he crawled along, he wondered who on earth could be out at the Whomping Willow at this time. Only someone who knew that he was down there, or that Snape was down there...  
  
He would have automatically figured it out had he been calm and collected, in the common room, sipping a mug of cocoa in front of the fireplace, but due to the fact that he was only feeling half alive, with numbing pains shooting up his legs and his vision rather impaired, he could not for the life of him think what was going on.  
  
His instincts told him to crawl as fast as he can and hope that Snape had not entered the Shack yet. His plan was to yell for him to turn around, and then crawl back to the willow. Somehow, they could freeze the tree and go back to the castle and sort out this whole mess.  
  
Not the best of all plans, but still, it was the best he could think of in this situation.  
  
I have to learn how to think under pressure, thought James, while gritting his teeth as he crawled determinedly forward.  
  
That scream still haunted him, and he was praying that his hearing had failed him, and that it had in fact been Remus.  
  
He had come to the willow, hoping that Snape would not find out about Remus, or better yet, that Snape hadn't come at all, but in his heart, he knew that Snape would never pass up a chance to get them expelled.  
  
Now he was just praying that nobody would get hurt, and that Snape would have the rare decency to shut up about the whole ordeal.  
  
He picked up his pace, hoping against hopes that Snape would show up soon, or better yet, not have come at all. He knew that he could change into Prongs, so in the event that Snape did not show up, he could defend himself easily.  
  
Just as he was letting out a long held breath as Snape showed no sign of being anywhere, he heard someone behind him, crawling much faster than James ever could, and he, or she, was catching up.  
  
It had only be a few minutes from James freezing the tree to where he was now, meaning that the person following must have known about the secret passage, and must have known about the knot.  
  
Alternatively, he could have just followed me, he speculated. However, whoever this was was going to get a taste of what happened when you messed with a Potter.  
  
He did not need another curious second year or one of his admirers messing up his operations.  
  
Suddenly, a thought flashed through his mind. What if it was Sirius or Peter? No, they would have had the sense to go to Dumbledore, if anything. They would not come after him, well Peter definitely would not.  
  
Peter was blessed with common sense to rival Remus, so he would have probably dragged Sirius off to see Dumbledore.  
  
Plus, Sirius would never have pushed him to the ground, and he would have called out to him by now, wouldn't he?  
  
James decided that all these thoughts were hindering his progress along the tunnel, and came to the conclusion that whoever it was better keep his distance and not try to mess with him in any way.  
  
Didn't he, or she, know that there was a full grown werewolf at the end of the tunnel? Dumbass.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed James's right foot and pulled him back.  
  
Deciding that whoever it was could not be friendly, James summoned all his remaining strength and gave his attacker one powerful kick.  
  
There was a yell of anguish, followed by silence.  
  
James froze, and for the second time that night, his heart leapt to his throat.  
  
He could recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sirius was not one to be frozen in shock for long. Growing up with dark wizards gave him that in bred thirst for action.  
  
Above the noise of the thrashing willow branches, he could make out James screaming.  
  
His first reaction was that James had found Snape, and was yelling at him to get out of the tunnel. However, it did seem curiously like James was shouting at the tree.  
  
How strange, Sirius thought, James never lost his cool like that.  
  
There was no time to consider James's sudden change in temperament, as a branch of the willow tree was raised high in the air, ready to strike James in the back.  
  
Sirius knew that that blow would be near fatal, and did the only thing a good friend would do in this situation.  
  
Shove him out of the way.  
  
James's foot must have caught onto a root of some sort, and he fell forward, straight into the branches of the willow.  
  
Sirius swore under his breath.  
  
That had not gone as planned at all.  
  
Second rash decision he had made that day, pushing James into the branches of the tree.  
  
Hoping that James would have the sense to remain low, he ventured forward to help him up, but a branch swung out, hitting him squarely in the stomach.  
  
Sirius was winded.  
  
He stood there, clutching his stomach, before falling to the ground. That tree had some anger management problems, he thought, keeping his frame close to the ground, praying that if there was a God, to not kill them all this night.  
  
He saw a branch swinging to hit James's head, and threw himself at the branch. Save James, this is all your fault, kept running through his head, and he latched himself onto the branch, trying to control it.  
  
Unconscious to all that was happening, James seemed to just lie on the ground.  
  
Please tell me he's not dead. Please. Sirius thought desperately, as the tree tried to throw him off by raising the branch with Sirius on it high into the air.  
  
Sirius clung on for dear life, willing James to move and freeze the tree. He could not hold on much longer.  
  
James seemed to regain consciousness from where Sirius was, but Sirius was quite far away, and James's leg was crumpled beneath him in an unnatural way.  
  
With a sudden burst of extraordinary power, the tree flung Sirius off its branch, and swung down, planning to hit the stationary James in the head.  
  
Sirius was flung sky high in the air, in the direction of a few bushes, and amidst the terror gripping him, he managed to sort out his thought sufficiently enough to gather that if he turned into Padfoot, his injuries would be less.  
  
If anyone had been watching, they would have been seriously shocked. A fifteen year old boy had been flung sky high, and then suddenly morphed into a black dog. You definitely did not see that every day.  
  
Sirius, contrary to James, worked excellently under pressure, and his guess that animals landed better on ground than humans was proven right.  
  
With a thud, the shaggy black dog landed on all fours, unharmed save a few scratches.  
  
Maybe there is a God after all.  
  
He swung around, looking for James. He scanned the ground, looking for a body sprawled out on the ground, but instead saw a figure launch itself into the passageway, and a particularly large branch frozen at the spot where James formerly had lain.  
  
Sirius, still in the form of a black canine, leapt into the tunnel, finding that he could crawl through as a dog, much more easily.  
  
The downside was that he could not call out to James, but he hoped that James would have the sense to realize the only person who would know so much about the tree and passageway was either him, Peter, or Madame Silastra.  
  
He also hoped that James would realize the only crazy person out of that group who would actually follow James down that route of death was Sirius.  
  
He saw James in the distance, and decided to change back into Sirius, and call out to James. He had made great time, and although the situation was deathly serious, Sirius felt rather proud of his quick thinking. Trust Sirius to think of something like that at a time like this.  
  
He sprawled out on the floor as a dog, and changed back into Sirius the boy.  
  
He had never attempted changing forms in an enclosed space before, save the Invisibility cloak, but the results were normal, thank God. The last thing he needed was to be found guilty of being an unregistered Animigi on top of the trouble of leading Snape to the willow.  
  
Sirius was starting to feel guilty about what he had done.  
  
His robes were torn and his hands and arms covered in scratches, but other than that, he was in pretty good shape for someone who had been tossed off a branch.  
  
His stomach was still aching from the attack, and he only managed to croak out a feeble, "James!"  
  
James seemed to not hear him, and Sirius did the only thing which seemed appropriate at that time to attract James's attention.  
  
He grasped hold of James leg and gave it a little tug, hoping that James would turn around, and see that he was there to help.  
  
No such luck.  
  
James kicked him hard in the face, and Sirius yelled out in pain, grasping his broken nose.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rachel wandered down the corridors, watching as Peter ran out of the common room, passing her by and going in the direction of a few empty classrooms.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, but seeing as she was not one to snoop, continued walking along.  
  
Much to her surprise, a very disheveled Lily Evans leapt out of the portrait hole and raced after Peter.  
  
I always thought it was Lorraine who fancied Peter, Rachel thought to herself, wondering what they were going to get up to in the empty classrooms.  
  
Poor James, Rachel sympathized, Lily must have broken up with Mundungus and was now moving on to Peter without a second look at him.  
  
Well, Stephanie should be happy, perhaps she could still win the bet against Lucinda. 24 hours, was a long time after all. Many things could happen in that period of time.  
  
How right she was.  
  
She had found out the route to the kitchen on one of her dates with James. She had been with James for one week, and found him very sweet, and not at all the rude player people made him out to be.  
  
True, he did love his women, but he never made you feel unwanted. Unless Lily was around, that is.  
  
James's girlfriends all had to live with the fear that if Lily took an interest to James, he would dump them like hot coals and happily take up Lily without second thoughts.  
  
That did not seem very likely to happen in the future though, Rachel mused. Lily seemed pretty hot and heavy with Peter, seeing how they both looked so flustered and eager to dash to empty classrooms to make out.  
  
Wait till she told Stephanie and Lucinda what she had just seen.  
  
She found the kitchens after a 3 minute brisk walk and smiled in remembrance.  
  
A week ago, a very shy Remus Lupin had asked her out, and for their date, he had brought her to the kitchens and had a romantic picnic.  
  
She sighed as she thought of her gorgeous boyfriend, Remus. He was the perfect gentleman, and she could talk to him for ages without getting bored. She could feel herself falling for him. Badly.  
  
Falling in love isn't bad, she consoled herself, just because your last love turned out to be so hurtful does not mean anything. She grinned at this point, remembering the bet she had made with Sarah, Lily's best friend.  
  
Sarah was Rachel's very good friend as well as they had grown up childhood friends, and when Rachel's boyfriend had cheated on her, Sarah swore revenge.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'll make his life a living hell for you, Rach. Don't worry about it."  
  
"How? Malfoy is influential in almost all social circles! Just forget about it Sarah. He can go with that slut for all I care."  
  
"I bet I could make his life a living hell, Rach. Trust me!"  
  
"What rubbish. Don't risk anything Sarah, please!"  
  
"No, seriously. Don't tell me you don't want to see him pay!"  
  
"Fine..but if you do it.." Rachel, paused at this moment, and Sarah's face fell, thinking that Rachel would forbid her to do it. After all, Rachel was always the good, hardworking pupil.  
  
"Do a good job!" Finished Rachel, and Sarah's face broke out into a grin, similar to that of Sirius.  
  
"You look like Black when you do that," laughed Rachel, and gave Sarah a gentle shove.  
  
"Malfoy will be crawling to you for mercy Rach!" Sarah declared confidently, nodding her head slowly, as if planning what she was going to do and deciding that it was going to be good.  
  
"How long do you think you will take?"  
  
"1 day. The maximum."  
  
"Want to bet on that?" Rachel asked, a hint of a sly smile creeping onto her usually serious face.  
  
"Since when have I turned down a bet?" Sarah pointed out, always ready for a challenge.  
  
"True. Too true. I bet you can't make Malfoy come crawling back to me... It's not as if I would take him back but still, that should be fun..."  
  
"Nonsense! Of course I can!" A very offended Sarah snapped good humouredly, a plan already formed in her mind.  
  
"Whoever loses the bet has to do a dare!" Rachel warned, starting to worry about how serious Sarah was being. She had seen that look on her friend's face only a few times, and that was before half the Slytherins turned up with green hair and red skin for the Christmas feast.  
  
"I'm positive I can do it. No problem. Just give me 24 hours." Sarah said confidently, she knew what she was going to do already.  
  
"You're on." Rachel replied, and they shook on it.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There we go! Haha so many bets going on..doesn't that make the opening bit in the first chapter about the bet rather iffy? I wonder what will happen...only TIME WILL TELL.  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
